


Creatures of Sin

by Wilde



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jensen, Dean Has Powers, Dean and Jensen are separate people, Forced Relationship, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Jensen Ackles, J2, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Rape, M/M, Mpreg, Older Sam, Omega Dean, Omega Jensen, Only slightly underage, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Jensen, Priest Dean, Priest Kink, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Being an Asshole, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Supernatural Elements, Top Benny, Top Castiel, Top Jared, Twin Dean, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Vikings, War, twin jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilde/pseuds/Wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden from cruel eyes, the twin Priests blossomed into something breathtaking.<br/>Dean and Jensen are possessions of the country of Kiel. Untouchable in every regard, Dean grew with his true mate, never so much as touching Castiel. By his side, Jensen stood quietly, wondering why nobody looked at him like that.</p><p>Vikings approached from the North, and standing at the helm of one ship was Sam, wondering when he could return to the side of his beautiful wife. His friend Benny cast his kind eyes over the scenery, dreading what they were going to do.</p><p>(Makeshift Summary! Will have to do for now. No longer on Hiatus!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spoils of War

**Author's Note:**

> New work I'm starting! I needed a break from "Vessel for None", so this is my side project. I've tried out a new writing style since people seemed to have difficulty with my last one. Hopefully, this one will be a bit more comprehensible (is that a word?). I have yet to come up with a summary, which is not good. I just wanted this up as soon as possible. I plan on working on this less than my other story, but still keep the updates coming. It's gonna be a difficult task, but I'll try my best! I have a few more ideas I'm working on as well, but nothing for the near future (probably).
> 
> Okay, now get to it, you idjits!

The ship sailed forth, long and unyielding even on it’s torrential path. The ocean writhed underneath like an untamable beast, stretching to the edges of the visible world, foreboding in every sense. Yet, in his heart, Sam felt an unwavering anticipation. He could feel it in his bones.

 

Something big was about to happen.

 

_ _ _

 

**Months before:**

 

“You’re going, then?”

 

“Yes, Jessica.”

 

“I can’t stop you?”

 

“You can’t stop me.”

 

They’d had this conversation so many times before, but Sam’s lover was stubborn. That was one of the qualities that had drawn him to her; But, at the moment, it seemed more irritating than endearing.

 

“Sam! You could die! Why won’t you listen to me?”

 

Sam only groaned and continued to pack, ignoring his Beta wife’s insistent whining in the background.

 

“You always do this! You’ve gone on too many invasions, already. Why can’t you just sit this one out? The entire operation is pointless anyway; We don’t need more Omegas! Please, Sam… I can’t lose you…”

 

_Liar._

 

Scandinavia was facing a fucking peril. For the last four generations, the population of Vikings had been steadily decreasing due to a distinct lack of Omegas in the country. Betas were useful in other ways, but for the most part, they were barren. Even if, by some miracle, a Beta female were to become pregnant, the child would most likely die in a miscarriage, sometimes taking the mother with them. Male Betas could impregnate, but with nobody to bear their children, they were just as useless. There was definitely a problem, and a big one at that.

 

Jessica knew that of course; his wife was an intelligent woman. No, the reason she was reluctant to see him leave, after all this time, was because she was worried that he would be unfaithful. Sam growled at the accusation.

 

The Siege, as the operation had been nicknamed, had spurred on a new trend of men leaving their Beta wives for the Omegas that they hadn’t even stolen yet. Sam saw the allure; he had always wanted a family of his own. But, he loved Jessica, and would never even dream of leaving her. He had been raised better than that, and the fact that his wife had such little faith in him only made him more adamant in joining the mission.

 

Besides, he had already signed up. Backing out now would only make Sam a coward, and Padaleckis were no cowards.

 

He sighed, turning to reject his wife once more, to comfort her. He would be leaving the next day and didn’t want to depart on a sour note. The blonde Beta cried and begged, and when that didn’t work, she resorted to giving him the silent treatment.

 

It was gonna be a long day.

 

_ _ _

 

The ship lurched, throwing the Alpha off his bed.

 

“A beautiful awakening if I’ve ever seen one.” A gruff voice called from the door.

 

Sam looked up to see Bobby staring down at him, eyes scrunched up in amusement. The older Viking staggered into the room, pegleg clicking with each step, a rhythmic sound that the younger man had grown accustomed to. Sam sat up, rubbing his throbbing head through his long, brown hair, hazel-grey eyes wide with shock.

 

“About time you woke up, Sleepin’ Beauty.” The older Viking paused dramatically, grin spreading slowly across his face.

 

“We see land.”

 

_ _ _

 

Sam all but ran to the exterior of the ship, eager to see it with his own eyes. He pushed through the crowd gathered at the bow, struggling to the front.

 

And there it was.

 

Kiel was a beautiful country, green slopes stretching as far as they could see; A strange sight to the Scandinavians who’d grown up in their harsh, icy homeland. Shame they’d burn it all to the ground.

 

The country was known for its agricultural and economic success, but above all, it was famous for its abundance of Omegas. On average, an Alpha Kielian took three or four Omega mates. And then, there were the Virgin Priests.

 

The Twin Priests of Kiel were a famous pair of Omega brothers chosen by their so called "God". They were said to possess powers and be ridiculously beautiful. The rulers of Kiel guarded them zealously; the public rarely even saw them, and touching them was beyond question. Everybody seemed to have their sights set on the two mystery Omegas, whose very existence was in question. People were already laying down rules to avoid fighting within themselves. Not that it was any of Sam’s business. He was more worried about securing his gold and getting back to his beautiful wife alive.

 

He looked forward at the gorgeous place they were about to destroy, feeling a bit guilty about what they were about to do. A hand landed on his shoulder, bringing him to face his blue eyed friend. The other Alpha was grinning like a fool, the expression making his face boyish.

 

“Heya, brother, enjoyin’ the sight?” His accent immediately identified Benny as a foreigner.

 

Sam smiled, shame dissipating in the face of glory. “Big change from back home.”

 

Benny guffawed. “That’s for damn sure!”

 

_ _ _

 

“Dean, it’s time to wake up.”

 

Soft lips coaxed the Omega’s own out of their drowsiness, needy and warm. Dean leaned further into his brother, begging for the touch. Jensen chuckled lowly, pulling his sibling into his arms, relishing in the only contact they were allowed. Sinful creatures.

 

His hand dragged down Dean’s naked form, eliciting a soft moan from the other Omega that made Jensen bite his lip. Dean’s eyes fluttered open, long lashes framing glade-green eyes so similar to his own, yet so different. So, very different.

 

A cough came from the door, catching the brothers’ attention. A red faced Castiel stood there, once again exhibiting unprecedented self-control for an Alpha. The man was really something different, even if he seemed to be having a hard time using his words. Dean blushed something fierce and quickly pulled a blanket around his nude body. Jensen, on the other hand, just propped himself onto an elbow, sly grin stretching across his features.

 

Not that Castiel had any interest in him. Nope, the Alpha had those piercing blue eyes of his locked on Jensen’s twin, looking like something between an enchanted boy, and a starving man. Mostly a starving man, he decided.

 

_True mates._

 

Jensen sighed at their budding romance, fully aware that it would never work out. He knew that the other two were just as aware as he was. Tragedy at it’s best. He looked out of their window at the beautiful sight beyond the glass, but his eyes only saw red at the unfairness of it all.

 

Sometimes, he just hated this cruel world.

 

The Alpha Knight cleared his throat once more, seeming to finally get a grip on himself.

 

“The King has requested your presence, benevolent ones.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes at the formalities. They had almost grown up together, but never had Castiel never, in all these years, once, addressed the twins casually. It was just the kind of man he was. That didn’t mean that Jensen had to like it.

 

“Tell Michael to get that stick out of his ass, and come get us himself next time.” Dean gasped at his colorful language; you would thought he’d be used to it by now. Castiel sent a look of disapproval his way, but with another eye-roll, the older Priest set off on his task of getting dressed, sending a very flustered looking Alpha Knight off on “business”.

 

He dressed efficiently, noticing from the corner of his eye that his twin was not following his lead. Dean’s face was stony, but his posture gave away his misery. Jensen made his way to his brother and buried the younger Winchester’s face in his chest, feeling moisture seep slowly through his shirt.

 

Sometimes, he really hated this cruel world.

 

_ _ _

 

Covered in their ritual garb, the twins paced in unison towards their carriage, robes flowing in the wind. They looked ethereal, untouchable. Which, in every sense of the word, they were, at least to Castiel. Dean’s eyes looked slightly puffy, and Castiel felt burning rage fill him. He could barely suppress himself as it was, and it only got harder as time went on. The Knight forced himself to calm, feeling the anger simmer down finally to something less explosive, but still just as venomous. Castiel looked up to the heavens, hoping to find some guidance, but it looked like God wasn’t available.

 

All he felt was bitterness.

 

So, as always, Castiel walked along them, just beyond arm's reach, beyond contact. Nobody touched the Twin Priests. So Castiel just bore his punishment stoically, repenting for some crime he must have committed to deserve this torture.

 

_This sweet, sweet torture._

_ _ _

 

The carriage ride would be short, but nevertheless, Jensen hated the confining nature of the device. It was like a metaphor for his life, and the elder Winchester laughed at the irony. They were slowly closing in on the devil transportation. Their, just as hellish-looking, guard, Crowley, sent an easy grin their way, followed by an awkward wave, drawing another laugh from him. Dean gave him a questioning look, but he just shook his head. The younger Priest seemed to not have noticed their demon driver’s strange demeanor.

 

Ofcourse not. Castiel was walking right beside him. Focusing probably wasn’t exactly the easiest thing for Dean at the moment. Jensen was incredibly aware of his brother’s fidgeting, the dim blush that brought out his freckles. Yes, Jensen was amazingly aware of his Dean’s romance.

 

Perhaps, a bit too aware.

 

_ _ _

 

Crowley’s grin widened. His irises were pitch black, even in the sun; little voids that seemed to take in everything before them. Ah, yes. He took it in, all of it: the Knight’s forced posturing, the younger Priest’s sideways glances, the older Winchester’s envious eyes. He saw it all. For a split second, it seemed like the black in his eyes spread, inking over the white, dark and evil. A blink later, they disappeared, color returning to normal again; a trick of the light, no doubt!

 

But the plan forming in his mind never went away.

 

_ _ _

 

An hour or so later, they crawled out of the stuffy carriage, legs on pins and needles, the sun much closer to the horizon. Watching his brother stretch, Dean quickly followed suit. Leaning back, he spread out his arms, feeling the lean muscles untangle, feeling the pressure leave his body, feeling his fingers brush over a soft-

 

His eyes snapped open immediately, turning slowly to face his victim. Midnight blue orbs stared back, wide, looking every bit as shocked as him. Dean looked down at the fingers that had grazed Cas’ tunic, realizing, suddenly, that this was the closest they had ever been to truly touching. A thin fabric separated his hand from the Knight’s chest. Pitifully, he realized that this was the closest they would ever be to truly touching. He flinched back like he had been stung, guilty at the hurt his Alpha failed to hide.

 

He took stock of his companions. Jensen had gone chalk-white, frozen in place. Crowley only looked amused. The rest of their guard seemed to not have noticed, and if they had, they were actively ignoring it, fully aware that this was an issue beyond their paycheck.

 

“R-relax. I-it was just his clothing. We had no direct physical contact, I swear.” The older Winchester seemed to finally come to his senses. He nodded quickly, forcing a smile onto his face, but continuing, Castiel and Dean were partitioned by a very flustered looking Jensen.

 

But, even as the distance between them widened, images started to flash beyond his sight. Dean knew he shouldn’t have lied; he had felt the electricity buzz up his arm even as he had dragged his fingers downwards, to a position that would be permitted, a position that wouldn’t end up causing civil unrest. Nobody could know about their moment. Nobody would know about their touch. Nobody should know about Dean’s incoming premonitions.

 

Except… The visions weren’t what he had been expecting.

 

A particularly bright image blasted through his mind, and the younger priest stopped in his tracks, green eyes sparkling with a power out of this world. Something…

 

Supernatural.

 

“Pick up the pace.” He forced his eyes to meet a pair that were so similar to his own, yet so different. So, very different. The guilt would have to wait.

  
“Enemies are approaching.”


	2. Treasures in the Streets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has actually taken an entire month for me to update this story, and for that I am terribly sorry! My life does not always leave sufficient time for me to manage two stories, and, as I have stated before, I prioritize "Vessel for None" over this one. A little bit of warning that, if you haven't already noticed, Dean is seriously out-of-character for the most part in this story. Jensen is more like Dean while Dean has taken a more timid persona.
> 
> Upcoming Angst and Self-Hate alert! I tried to mix in some humor here and there, but in all honesty, humor is not my forte. I'm still learning :)
> 
> Now read, Idgit! <3

The angry grays came from nowhere, suddenly enveloping the sky in darkness, throwing shade over the Viking ships. It quickly got hard to navigate and their travel time was suddenly doubled. Sam couldn’t help but notice how unnatural all of it seemed, even the clouds were oddly shaped... Not that he voiced his observations; the crew was busy enough trying to keep the boat afloat without his superstitious nonsense. Still, through all the struggles, they persevered, each row of their oars bringing them closer to their salvation.

 

_ _ _

 

In some hidden chamber, the twins chanted their prayers, invoking some celestial power beyond the others’ comprehension. Their glowing emerald orbs fluttered open in sync, looking yet not seeing. Dean’s were pools of warmth, golden sunsets in the glades, a beauty that spoke of home; Jensen’s were stormy and dark, a torrential, wild, untamable tempest in a sea of foliage. Parallel as they stood, the contrast was startling.

 

Forming a circlet, others watched the spectacle in awe. The Winchesters exuded a strange aura, casting strange luminescence across the walls of the dark room, like light through water. Only a few moments ago, the sun had brightened the room completely, but then the Priests began chanting. The spectators knew what they were inspecting; a mere sample of the power of the Priests of Kain.

 

Gabriel elbowed his sister, making Anna finally shut her gaping mouth as the radiance dimmed and faded. Not that the twins ever diminished. Castiel cleared his throat and glared at the two, extracting ridiculous eye rolls and childish snickers. Michael managed to look a bit more grave, though barely.

 

“Honestly, Cas,” Jensen spoke from the center, immediately drawing all attention to himself, “should we call a medic to remove that stick from your ass?’ Gabriel erupted into full blown laughter that echoed off the walls, while Anna managed to hide her uncontrollable giggling behind an open palm.

 

The Knight squinted his piercing blues, tilting his head slightly in the way that Jensen knew drove Dean mad. “I am not quite sure what you mean, dear Priest.”

 

The older Winchester only shook his head, emitting a long, suffering sigh. Gabriel and Anna lost it, doubling over, wheezing breathless. Even Michael’s lips curled at the edges. Dean glanced adoringly at his crush before chiding his brother for teasing him.

 

The mood seemed awfully light hearted for a council designated to stopping an incoming siege.

 

Michael coughed loudly, gathering everyone’s attention. “Thank you, Priests. We are forever in your debt. The weather will surely grant us more than enough time to ready our troops. Lucifer is currently out and about, bringing the army together.”

 

Dean looked sympathetic and worried, the picture of regal innocence. “I hope all is well? I’ve heard that the Scandinavians are quite… brutish…”

 

The King drew himself up to his full height. “Worry not! They are no match for our forces. Although, I do request that the two of you allow us to provide adequate protection for your Benevolences until all of this blows over.”

 

Jensen looked unimpressed and very much on the verge of fully expressing his not as regal feelings.

 

“I’ll have the honor of accompanying your Graces, myself,” Castiel piped in, making Dean visibly brighten. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

 

“Of course!” Dean cut across, before his brother could sass the most powerful men in the country. “We are incredibly appreciative of your concern and will accept your protection with gratitude.” He turned and glared meaningfully at his sibling.

 

“You have our thanks…” Jensen muttered.

 

“Excellent! The guard has already been assembled. I will arrange your transport. I assume you would prefer Crowley?” Gabriel questioned. The twins nodded their affirmation, sending the relatively short blonde Alpha on his task.

 

“Where do you plan on taking us?” Dean asked warily.

 

“Distrustful as always…” Michael sighed, cringing as the words left his mouth.

 

The older Winchester’s expression darkened faster than the weather. Had the King of Kiel been anyone but himself, he’d have been forced to his knees and made to grovel, his kin would have personally seen to it. One simply did not disrespect a twin Priest of Kiel and get away with it. The last time an Alpha had gotten out of line with one of them, half the island had been washed away… Michael swallowed and proceeded with caution.

 

“It is just an subterranean bunker,” said Michael, watching the older boy visibly bristle at the idea of underground. “It’s a very open area! You won’t even notice that you’re underground, I promise.” He paused. “Plus, Dean will be much safer there…” The King added as an afterthought, knowing that it would convince Jensen better than anything else he had to offer.

 

With a look that spoke volumes of how fortunate Michael was to be King, Dean conceded.

 

The group scattered like leaves in the wind, the majority blowing in the same direction, towards Jensen’s nightmares.

 

_ _ _

 

Each step felt heavier than the last as they descended down the steps. Jensen’s hand clutched Dean’s in a deathgrip, hurting the latter who bore it in silence. This had been a bad idea. A very, very bad idea…

 

Eyes wide in terror, the older Priest attempted to calm himself. Easy, deep breaths, he told himself. Yet, nothing was working, and all strength began to leave his body as his vision began to chronically blur. They would be fine, he told himself. He looked at his younger brother whose face was etched with worry and sent a small smile of comfort his way, one reserved for his only family. This was for Dean. Dean… De-

 

Perhaps, he should have expected darkness.

 

_ _ _

 

It was a strange way to be discovered. Ironic, really, that the “saviors” of the country would be identified through a disaster of their own invention. The sun had hung high in the clear blues above as they made their way through dark alleys and cold corners, feet bare and skin hardly covered. Other than the _wrong_ glances every now and then, nobody paid any mind to the lone peasants.

 

Although, quoting Jensen, the “pervy pedo sickass bastards” seemed to be increasing in numbers lately.

 

Running through the streets, they reached the edge of the city. They were going to slip away once again, into the forest where they would be at peace, free and safe.

 

They were headed for a clearing in the greenery, a breathtaking place that remained their secret. It was a peculiar place for sure, somehow becoming even prettier with each of their visits. Nevertheless, they weren’t one to look a gift in the mouth; The Gods knew they didn’t receive many of those in the first place. Besides, every time Dean found a new patch of flowers, or ripe fruits off season, he’d light up like sparklers during dark festival nights, making Jensen hope for more. A mistake, he knew, since hoping only led to disappointment.

 

This time, the younger boy’s smiles came from the weather more than anything else. Dean had a thing for clear cerulean skies, Jensen knew.

 

“I simply love having the shades of blue overhead,” he’d say. “I do not know why... I just like the color, I guess. It makes me feel nostalgic…” Nostalgic for what, Jensen did not know.

 

“But you’re scared of the sky,” the older boy would reply.

 

“Only of flying! Not that it’s possible anyway. I just feel that I’d get consumed in those cool shades, and without the ground to anchor me, I’d just drift away...” Dean always spoke like that, intelligent, beautiful words that formed concepts out of the reaches of simple minds like Jensen’s. The older boy’s pride swelled at how smart his brother was. If only circumstances had been kinder, he might have made something of his life.

 

At the far too young age of eleven, the older Winchester had already decided his purpose in life was to protect his younger brother. His brother who was smart and kind; His brother who, unlike Jensen, could become worth something. Yes, it was his duty. So the older boy smiled a small smile of comfort, one reserved for his only family.

 

His memories were foggy and unfocused, nothing like Dean’s, so Jensen isn’t quite certain, but if he were to infer, another task beyond him in all honesty, he’d guess that this was the moment that everything changed. In the clearing of tranquil safety, his smile faded.

 

It was out of the blue, another hilarious irony really. The only warning had been the distant twang of released string. Not even when the arrow pierced his side, embedded itself into his flesh, did he feel that something was wrong with him. No, the worst of it all had been Dean’s scream.

 

The pain initially flared as he hit the ground, soft earth never more inviting. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he perceived his brother running towards him. It was as if he’d been submerged in water. Every movement slowed with time itself and his hearing diminished, replaced by an irritating static screech. He hardly registered the damp crimson that seemed to seep into his clothing.

 

Oh no, he’d gotten himself dirty. How was he going to acquire new garb? Fabric was so very expensive… Maybe he’d wear Dean’s old ones and buy him new ones. Yes, if he asked the nice lady at the Tavern for a few more hours, perhaps he could afford it. It had been so long since he’d bought Dean anything. Far too long! His brother deserved better… Yes… Jensen was a bad brother… Dean deserved better…

 

Although, at the moment, his younger brother was acting a bit strange. Why was he cradling Jensen’s head? Jensen could take care of himself. Why was he crying? What was happening? He tried voicing these questions, opening his mouth to speak, surprised when all that came out was blood. Strange…

 

That was when Dean’s eyes had first started to glow, gorgeous pools of green widened in- what was that? Fear? Anguish? Maybe even awe.

 

Noise cut through the static, sounds of leaves forcibly moved out of the way, of cruel laughter that seemingly chilled both the twins. They looked up in unison, confronting their assailant. In the dimming light, his eyes looked creepily yellow, sickly orbs framed by evil features. His mouth was pulled into a sadistic grin. _Predatory_.

 

His breathing picked up, on the border of raw panic. The older twin twisted back, ignoring his body’s protests, and faced his brother. He gestured wildly, cursing his failing throat, telling his charge to run, to save himself. The younger twin ignored him, looking, for the first time in his life, murderous. Somehow, Jensen found it far more terrifying than the yellow eyed demon of a man.

 

The glowing seemed to brighten until it got painful to look his brother in the eyes, so Jensen opted to burying his head in his brother’s chest. Even with the stormy clouds covering the sun, it was too bright out. His head was throbbing… Huh? Hadn’t it been sunny just a…? Well, whatever. This was too much thinking for Jensen. He was stupid anyway, so why bother? Ugh, this awful gale was really starting to get on his nerves. He felt so tired… he just wanted to sleep...

 

So he did.

 

Jensen died in his brother’s arms, his last sensations that of new rain.

 

Then, the next morning he woke in the most comfort he’d ever been privileged with, brother at his side, the country’s King standing at his feet.

 

“Hello, Jensen,” said a man to the King’s right. He had the bluest eyes the older Winchester had ever seen.

 

Then, the scene seemed to melt away into darkness, and the boy woke in reality.

 

“Hello, Jensen,” said a voice to his right, deep as if the owner had swallowed gravel. The older Priest of Kiel meet the bluest eyes he’d had yet to see with his own stormy emeralds. The tone was stoic as always, bordering on cold but Jensen knew that Castiel didn’t mean it. The only time the Knight’s voice every took solid emotional tones was when he was speaking with Dean.

 

The Winchester sighed, wondering if he’d ever have that effect on anybody.

 

With a self loathing laugh, he answered himself.

  
_You? Probably not, sweetheart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter wasn't as long as I would have liked for it to be, but I thought that it was a good place to end it and really wanted something up soon. Again, I apologize for the excessive Angst! I'll try to fluff it up soon enough. I'm also sorry for the lack of Jared in this chapter. This is all of their stories, not just the twins'. It's called "Creatures of Sin", not "Only Two Creatures of Sin Named Jensen and Dean". I'll have to remind myself of that for all you Sam and Cas fans!
> 
> As always, I hope you've enjoyed reading and any feedback is much appreciated!  
> Thank you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making the chapters a bit lengthier to compensate for my irregular upload schedule. Hopefully, it all works out in the end. I hope you have enjoyed reading. Any feedback is much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
